Battle over Luna 4
Log Title: Battle over Luna 4 Characters: Valour, Deathsaurus, Flareup, Chromia, Firestar, Greenlight, Lancer,Drillhorn Location: Outer Orbit - Cybertron – Space Date: August 10,2019 TP: '''Operation Expansion TP '''Summary: The Destron Warworld attacks the Autobot base on Luna 4! Category: 2019 Category: Logs As logged by: Deathsaurus Outer Orbit - Cybertron - Space Valour is at the pilot's station as part of the newly integrated Decepticon/Destron force. On screen is the space route taken and the target ahead. Valour looks back over his shoulder. "Sir," he reports. "We're approaching Luna 4 now. Sensors indicate an Autobot shuttle just landed outside the Autobot Moonbase. Do you wish to proceed?" Valour's wings flutter slightly in agitation, although that could be an indicator of many things. Deathsaurus comes onto the flight bridge, looking over hte trajectory. "Excellent. Let the Autobots try to stop us. I look forward to the challeng.. It has been far too long." his own wings flare a bit in anticipation. Valour smiles, turning back to his station. "Approaching Luna 4 now. Matching velocity and entering the moon's orbit. We should be coming into firing range of the Autobot Moonbase in 3 astrominutes. Shall I power up the main cannon?" Valour's voice and vibrating wings betray his excitement at witnessing the full power of Deathsaurus's battle station. Deathsaurus nods "Fire at will. Hopefully, we can chase them off with our presence alone." he commands. Flareup looks around at the scattered components. << Oh, no. It's fine, >> she radios back. << I hadn't activated the trigger yet. And all the explosives I've set around the Moonbase are keyed not to be activated by any Autobots - especially my favorite sisters! >> She leaps at Firestar as if to give her a hug. << I still can't believe you're here! >> From nowhere, the formerly Destron now Decepticon Warworld looms into view. It approaches threateningly, locking its lasers on the Autobot shuttle. Its apparantly hear to do some nefarious business. On the bridge of the Warworld, Valour nods. "Targetting the Autobot shuttle. We'll cut off their escape and then destroy their base. Their destruction will serve as a warning to others not to stand against the might of the Decepticon Empire." Deathsaurus nods "Show them the power of this Destron warworld. Open fire, Valour." no he doesnt say Decepticon. He says Destron. Chromia walked slowly for a reason.. letting Firestar get ahead of her and between her and Flareup, a smile still appearing on her face, "I think we are all your favorites, Flareup." She looks across the base again, taking notes of its current status... and happens to be staring in the right direction as the moonbase's alarms go. She doesn't panic but she does sigh a bit, "And this is why we have a moonbase.. to see these things coming. Preferably BEFORE they are getting ready to park on us." She crouches a bit at the first attack and looks back, "Annnnddd they missed a unmoving /shuttle/. Any bets on if who's doing the shooting?" Firestar pats Flareup and summons her weapon, moving to find some cover, and saying breathlessly "Looks like 'catch up' time's gonna have to wait!" She nods to Flareup "If any of your toys are especially vunerable to shockwaves, fire, or explosions, you may want to either take them somewhere, or direct them at that beast there!" She points to the Warworld. Flareup frowns as the Warworld appears over the horizon. << Is that Luna 5? >> she puzzles aloud. << It shouldn't rise for another 2 groons, >> she says in confusion. Her azure optics widen as the Warworld gets closer and alarms start going off within the base. << Primus! >> she shouts. << The joys of being the first line o' defense! >> She pulls out her bow - not that it's going to do a lot of damage against a flying space station o' doom. At Firestar's advice she nods. << I'll ready something they won't like at all! >> She runs back towards Moonbase Four. ''' '''Deathsaurus snarls "Get closer to them. We cant afford to miss a unmoving shuttle. If we dont hit it soon, I'll go out there and shoot at it myself." yeah. Hes threatening to go all chickensaur on a shuttle. Talk about arrogance. On the bridge of the Warworld, Valour nods. "Yes, sir. Adjusting to the Warworld's ... unique targeting system now." Valour looks over the psychotic hodgepodge of systems the Warworld uses and begins to understand what working with the Junkions must be like. He doesn't give excuses, however. He merely lines up the next shot and prepares to fire again. Firestar clinches her teeth. She gives Chromia a 'do I make a run for the shuttle?' (which would give the 'bots more firepower, BUT, it could result in making her a sitting duck as she has to a.) get in, b) raise the shuttle ramp, and c) take off.... Outside, Too late! Firestar runs toward the shuttle! And fires at some of the turrets that may impede her from reaching the shuttle, although with a target as big as Warworld, pretty much any turret will do. ' Chromia shakes her head as she movs to cover herself, her massive pistol appearing in her hand as she crouches down.. not like the cover would do massive good against a battle station of that.. small.. size. Then sighs are Firestar takes off for the shuttle but she remains in cover herself as she points at Flareup and towards cover near where the other Femme is.' Flareup runs back into Moonbase Four and fires up the base's defenses. << Here's a little something I rigged up myself! >> she broadcasts out to the others, as several laser banks pop up out of the lunar dust and target the incoming battle station. They supplement Firestar's attack, focusing on the Warworld's weapons turrets and trying to give coverfire for her former mentor. << Pew pew! >> Flareup yells through the radio. On the bridge of the Warworld, Valour frowns. "Taking fire from base defenses, sir," he reports. Deathsaurus snarls as the moonbase's defenses actually hit the ship. "Send a missile towards Moonbase four. Take out their defenses first. We will show them who'se galaxy this is." he leans in behind Valour. "Actually use the targeting systems this time." Firestar runs, then almost 'falls' up the ramp, given that concussive blast she just felt from Warworld's awesome display of fire. The explosion blast rocked her toward into the shuttle. She then runs into the bridge and quickly activates the ramp to raise, and starts the engines. "Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" Chromia keeps crouched down, optics tracking all the various movements as she checks on the status of the small crew already on the Moonbase, ensuring they are manning the various stations and ready to respond to damage the base sustains before she refocuses on the cheeswheel in the sky and raising her weapon to fire it. Eh, small pistol.. big punch. As Greenlight and Lancer see to fire controls and damage reports, Flareup concentrates on the base defenses. << You like that? >> she radios the Warworld tauntingly. << Here's more where that came from! I build these warheads myself! I call them Dave and Buster! No relation to that weird Witwicky kid! >> She slams her hand down on a large red button, and two missiles streak towards the Decepticon battle station. << WHEEEE! >> Flareup yells over the radio. Deathsaurus turns to Valour. "Keep on firing. We will break the soon enough. Strafe them with again with the lasers. We have them in heroics mode." On the bridge of the Warworld, Valour smiles in brief satisfaction as the Warworld's missiles take down the Moonbase's shields. His satisfaction is soon interrupted, however, as the Warworld starts taking fire. "Damage to fore turrets A8 and K8," he reports to Deathsaurus in surprise. At Deathsaurus's orders, however, he opens fire with the remaining laser banks. Dominance takes to the sky! And hopefully, Dominance lives up to its name as it fires a few missiles in the same vicinity that Moonbase attacked -''' '''Chromia flinches at Flareup's latest WHEEE across the radio, <> She reaches down and does something with her pistol, the deep humming from it picking up pitch as she switches to something a bit heavier, her next showing aiming for the same spot as she did before. <> she radios the others. After being chastised by Chromia for her volume, however, she clams up in embarrassment. << Yes, ma'am, >> she radios quietly. She hits another button and turret lasers fire as she loads another pair of missiles into the launchers. On the bridge of the Warworld, Valour frowns at the incoming damage reports. "They're focusing fire on us, sir," Captain Obvious reports. "Request permission to disembark and engage directly. I am prepared to escort the battle station and draw off some of their fire." Deathsaurus turns to Valour, his rage growing in his four sets of optics. "Good call. Head to the airlock. I will use the fire cannons. Set the moon defenses ablaze. I will then use the main cannon to tear the shuttle apart. If that doesn't work, then I will join you. They will feel the full brunt of our firepower tonight." he growls. He's been too gentle as of late. Its time to show this side of the galaxy ruthlessness he's known for. Firestar does another pass and closes on what 'hopefully' looks like the 'main' cannon. She does a quick scan of her options. Missiles. Guns. Disruptor... yes, let's choose that one. Chromia keeps her attention on the Warworld, <> She pauses as she see's Valour exit, "And that would be why they missed a shuttle... Valour, how inaccurate a name." The last part coming out in a raised voice as she shifts her aim to the Seeker and sending the next burst from her pistol his way, "Megatron get tired of you? Trade you off to the new Mech on the block?" Flareup forgets herself a moment and screams over the radio in rage as Deathsaurus sets fire to her defenses. << Two can play at that game! >> she yells in response, forgetting already her orders to pipe down over the radio. << Eat hot lead, you mechanized blowfish! >> Backup turrets containing massive Vulcan cannons rise out of the dust and open fire with continuous streams of hardened ballistic rounds. Valour launches himself from the Warworld, transforming in midair and immediately targeting the Autobot shuttle. Before he can reach it, however, his wing is blasted open by a massive shot from Chromia's hand cannon. Trailing burning fuel, Valour loops around and chooses a new target: the Autobot leader. Locking onto Chromia, Valour radios, << I follow any who serve the Decepticon cause. Deathsaurus snarls as the Warworld takes heavy fire from the Moonbase. "Its time to end this." he puts his ship on autopilot, as if preparing for something. "Autobots. Witness the firepower of this fully functional warworld." well hes driving a death star. He had to. Just once. He fires the main cannon at the Autobot shuttle. Firestar feverishly pulls the shuttle up, expecting to lose half of it by being blasted to atoms, but lo and behold, that doesn't happen. She closes her eyes, bracing for impact, then her eyes open and she laughs "Yee Haw!" She then steers the Domanice toward the main cannon. "Let's try this again!" She arms the disruptor. Chromia is knocked back as the Seeker's rocket demolishes what cover she was using, and banging up her armor rather well as she recovers a few steps back. <> Her thumb flips the switch on her pistol again, this time the change literally causing the weapon to shake in her hand as she lifts it up and aims at the Seeker, and her rather bad attempt to sound mimic the human actor's voice, "Say hello to my little friend!" And fires. Flareup giggles as she's yelled at by Chromia and lowers her voice again. Greenlight reports that she's gotten the laser turrets working again, and having gotten the, er, green light to resume firing them, Flareup turns them up to the maximum setting and resumes firing. << Firing lasers all-out, >> she reports in a more normal tone. << They'll burn out their lenses quickly this way, but if we don't take down that station, it won't matter. >> Firestar curses. "Screw this technical mumbo-jumbo, I'm goin' back to what works!" She activates the missile bays and fires a missile at the 'good'/main cannon. *BOOM** Chromia's hand cannonfire tears through Valour's leader-class armour like it was tin foil. Losing altitude quickly, Valour transforms as he falls from the sky, igniting his blade and slashing down as soon as he comes in range of Chromia's mirrored finish. << I have a little friend of my own, >> he radios her. <> Drillhorn reports, << Sir! Warworld's structural integrity is down to 39%%! >> Chromia takes the hit, stagging just a bit again as the blade slices through a good chunk of her shoulder and her arm hanging from her side loosely now. She spins and puts some distance between her and Valour, slapping her pistol against her hit, the sounding shifting in volume again to a deeper if not as loud sound, "As usual, you follow others... can't choose something new?" She then steps back in towards Valour, her pistol coming out as she aims right at his head. <> <> Deathsaurus says, "...Pull back. I will cover you." Flareup concentrates, frowning as the laser batteries burn out and go dead. << Firing final rocket batteries, >> she radios. << After this, we go dry. >> Optics narrowing, she targets the Warworld carefully and launches the last batch of rockets. <> Drillhorn reports, << Thirty percent, sir! >> <> Aerospace XO Valour says, "... yessir. Preparing to withdraw." <> Deathsaurus says, "....retreat. I will cover both of you. We will return more powerful then before another day." Deathsaurus moves out of the warworld, and flies as quickly as he can between them. He fires his own rockets at the cursed evasive shuttle. "Valour. Return to the Warship. I will cover your withdrawl." Valour slashes at Chromia, and nearly falls as she blasts open a good chunk of his formerly handsome face. He pauses, retreat antithetical to his nature... but, as Chromia has pointed out, he is forever the loyal follower. << 'Til next time, >> he promises Chromia, and then transforms again. << Yessir, >> he radios Deathsuarus and then shakily returns to the Warworld, training fuel and smoke from his multiple wounds. The Warworld seems to have taken a lot of damage. It starts to pull back, pulling into a slow retreat! Firestar cheers as she sees the massive ship turn. It doesn't stop her from firing a gloating shot. "Here's one for the road!" - before landing the shuttle. Dominance touches down, nary a scratch on its hull. Firestar emerges from the ramp, looking out breathlessly. "Well, this is going to be the cleanup effort..." Chromia stands straight as Valour retreats, leaking a good deal of oil and other things as well.. and when she see's the retreat of the Warworld she moves over towards the shuttle and sits down suddenly, the Autobot commander fighting to keep functional.. but slips into unconciousness as she sits on the ramp.:category:Logs